


Promises Broken

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson’s back in Beacon Hills, about twenty years later.  He broke promises and wants to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with an idea for this fic, so I finally just started playing random songs on my iPad. _Annie, I Owe You A Dance_ by Tim McGraw came on and I couldn’t resist. It sort of fit Jackson/Lydia too.

Jackson sighs as he grabs some bread and peanut butter off the shelves. He’s looking at the jams and jellies, debating between the grape and strawberry when he hears some overly excited chatter coming around the corner. He lifts his head, heart nearly stopping when he sees her. His gorgeous ex-girlfriend, her beautiful red-headed baby girl in the basket of the shopping cart. After he’d been transformed, he’d had to leave. His parents had freaked out and he was too torn up over everything he’d done to stay and man up. 

He stares at her little girl for a moment, trying to place who the father was. He knows Lydia got married. Oh, she’d gone to college-- MIT on a full academic scholarship, not that he was in the least surprised-- and gotten several degrees before she’d married. Danny had told him all about it. Apparently, Stiles had done the wedding planning and it had gone off perfectly. All Jackson knew about her husband was he was some kind of mathematical genius. 

She looks up and sees him and smiles softly, cheeks flushing and he starts for her. He’d stood her up for their prom. He’d promised when they started dating that he would take her to senior prom and once he’d left Beacon Hills, he’d barely looked back. Oh he’d thought about Lydia all the time, but he’d severed all ties with her and had made Danny swear he wouldn’t say a word. 

Without any more wasted time, he holds out his hand. “Can I have this dance?”

Lydia smiles and takes his hand. He pulls her close and they dance around the bread aisle. He dips his head, kissing her temple. When the song ends, he murmurs his thanks, looking at Lydia closely. She smiles and squeezes his hand and he knows he’s forgiven. It shouldn’t be that easy. He’d broken her heart when he’d left. He’d broken his own. But somehow he feels a weight lifted off his chest and he makes his way to the checkout counter with his bread and peanut butter.

He overhears the little girl as he walks away asking, “Mommy, who was that guy?”

He sets his food on the counter to pay and hears Lydia’s answer. “An old friend, Allison.” He hears a sniffle. “A very old friend.”

Jackson’s eyes fill and he pays, smiling at the cashier. He heads outside, taking a deep breath. He should probably keep moving on. Beacon Hills isn’t his home anymore and he doesn’t belong here.


End file.
